Turkey
by psychoticbunny666
Summary: A whacked parody of Grease by a possessed little girl named Gabrielle. Enjoy!


"Turkey"  
(A parody of Greece. Haha bad joke but I couldn't resist let's start over)  
(Ahem.)  
  
"Turkey"  
(A parody of Grease)  
  
A.N. This is my first fic and I wanted to do it on Grease cuz I love the movie and I just like to make stuff funny(and the fact that John Travolta was a hottie helps) So enjoy and laugh your head off. Please excuse the excessive use of psychotic bunnies. I have an obsession with them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grease, Danny, Sandy, Kenickie, Rizzo, or Rizzo's cute pedal pushers.(Personally I would settle for Kenickie, and Danny. I don't care about Sandy, or Rizzo, and I can live without Rizzo's pants.)  
  
Chapter 1  
In which the heroes are guided by psychotic bunnies  
  
  
A boy and a girl are alone on a rooftop in Las Vegas. The boy, hereafter known as Danny, is rubbing his derriere furiously after barely surviving sitting on a flashing neon light bulb. The girl, hereafter known as Sandy, is rolling her eyes disgustedly at her boyfriend's stupidity, and looking a little green around the gills, yet at the same time contradicting herself.  
  
"Well he is really cute when he messes up and hurts himself." At that moment a cute little white bunny fell out of the sky and onto Sandy's right shoulder, causing her to fall down with an "oof!" attracting Danny's attention. Danny wonders why Sandy is suddenly taking on his role as klutz (he can't see her guardian angel bunny rabbit or he would understand what the foshizzle is going on) and also can't understand why the overly seductive and sexy, yet psychologically deranged narrator is going into so much friggin detail over it.  
  
Anyway, immediately after the bunny had landed another one fell out of the sky, but Sandy, being prepared this time whips out a load of bubble wrap from her shirt (gee, wonder why she had that down there), holds it out, and steps back. This bunny, being bloodred, bloodthirsty, and psychotic so obviously he is the devil bunny, heaved himself onto Sandy's shoulder while she looks on in disgust of the thing that is supposed to guide her as Donald Duck was guided-   
  
"God, shut up and get on with it!!!" yells the disgusted readers and the overworked, underpaid, wasted-on-poppy seeds, cast in unison.  
  
"Well I'm the Almighty Narrator, this is MY parody and I can do what the fuck I want with it!" yells the frustrated narrator, but shortens the story.   
  
Danny rushes to Sandy's side, caring soul that he is, and says in concern, "Are you all right? Do you want me to make it all better?"  
  
Sandy gives Danny a sarcastic stressed-out smile and laments, "Oh Danny,"  
  
"Oh, Sandy"  
"Oh Danny,"  
  
"Oh, Sandy,"  
  
" I need a bucket."  
  
"Why, Sandy?"  
  
Sandy gives Danny one last exasperated expression and screams, "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO PUKE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN! I AM SICK OF YOUR PUPPY- LIKE AFFECTION! IN THE THREE MONTHS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER YOU HAVEN'T ONCE PUT YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH! AND HERE WE ARE IN VEGAS AND NO WE CAN'T ELOPE AND GET MARRIED IN THE CHAPEL OF LOVE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO WAIT!!!!! SHOW ME YOU LOVE ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU FUCKING ANGEL! "  
  
As Danny steps back to ponder all of what his lady has just said the two bunnies fall off of Sandy's shoulders and heave themselves onto Danny's (you'd think they'd fly being supernatural, but they're bunnies).   
  
Surprisingly as the rabbits converse behind Danny's back they come to a conclusion and start screaming in unison, "We want a french! We want a french!" Oops I forgot, the French wouldn't help us with the war, let me rephrase that: "We want a freedom! We want a freedom!"  
  
Danny steps back and ponders again nearly falling off the roof and suddenly runs forth to Sandy in a rush of romantic passionate music (da da daaaa) and freedoms her with all his might, rolling his tongue in her mouth and showing his undying love when………… Sandy throws up as she had predicted.  
Poor Danny got the full blast of it and accidentally swallowed it, but that does not stop our hero; he goes in again with a mouthful of barf.  
  
"Oh Danny don't spoil it," Sandy pleads getting the bile in her throat.  
  
"It's not spoiling it Sandy, it's only making it better," Danny insists.  
  
Suddenly Sandy is stricken with love for Danny and since his mouth is full of her retchings licks his neck affectionately and purrs. She flops herself down onto the roof and pulls Danny down with her starting a fierce cuddling session (They are not banging for 3 reasons, one this is a public place and it would be a little embarrassing to be caught by the security guard, two Danny is too respective of Sandy, and deep down Sandy is too pure, and Danny has a little secret to be revealed later.)  
  
Anyway, as they are on the roof nuzzling each other Sandy stops and says worriedly, " Danny I have to go to the set of Grease 3, I might never see you again."   
  
" Sandy, don't talk like that- hey wait shouldn't I be on the set of Grease 3??"  
  
"No, it's about Sandy's daughter in high school and how me and my husband are having such a hard time with raising her."  
  
" Oh so now you're saying we're not gonna get married?"  
  
" Well Danny, if you look at it the odds are-"  
  
"Sandy, let's not talk about odds."  
  
"Danny is this the end?"  
  
"Of course not, Sandy, it's only the beginning"  
  
" Danny the beginning was when you sat on a light bulb and I was getting disgusted with you."  
  
" Sandy let's not talk about beginnings or ends or what to put on the shopping list, let's just get back to where we were."  
  
So, Sandy whips out her fanfic remote and presses the button entitled, " Narrator and readers leave the young lovers to their many cuddlings and hickey- making."  
  
And so now we must leave the young lovers to their many cuddlings and hickey-making. The narrator is off to play with the psychotic bunny and his friends.  
  
Please R&R  



End file.
